The Making of Team Crafted
by Aresesgirl
Summary: This Alternate Dimension takes place when the Team crafted people are 16 and don't know each other... BETTER DESCRIPTION THAT I WANTED TO SAVE FOR INSIDE THE STORY INSIDE
1. The Start For Ty

**BETTER DESCRIPITION THAT WAS SAVED FOR THIS: Team crafted currently doesn't exist, because this is a Alternate dimension. All of the Crew are 16 and they don't know each other, what happens when Minecraft glitches and they are all spawned in random places in one server? I Heart Calling Quinton Huskymudfish, now onto the story.**

_Ty's POV_

*Has a Skype open and is making a video*

Welcome to Minecraft, this is my first time playing this and all I know is I need to punch a tree before night or all the Skeletons and Zombies will get me. So lets go ahead and punch some trees.

Okay lets try to make a house of sorts...

*Makes a completely square wood house with a flat wood roof and grass floor*

Well its a house. Let try to make stuff... *Presses random buttons... presses q and a wood block drops* NOOO I DIDNT MEAN TO DO THAT *it goes back into the stack of wood* oh... *Continues pressing buttons, presses e and his inventory opens* That's how its done, good to know. okay what happens when I stack this on this. Sticks? what do I do with sticks? What happened when I fill this with em... Crafting table... oh god there more stuff to make *Looks sad*

Sorry for my lack of funny commentary Im just trying to find stuff out. Plz comment how to make stuff for me. I should end it here before I get myself killed.

So yeah, like, subscribe and comment, comment how to make stuff.

*Ends video off*

Yay Im done! *Titles video: Nooby Minecraft w/ Deadlox*

*Waits an hour, looks at comments*

Aresesgirl: **yes this is my youtube name too** Pickaxe, use to get cobblestone and coal how to make (For now) Top row: Wood blocks in the whole row middle and bottem rows: Sticks in the middle of the row(s)

Sword, use to kill stuff and break web, how to make (for now) Middle column: Wood in all but the bottom, bottom square in stick

Spade, use to diggy diggy hole, how to make (For now) same as sword just only one wood plank and its on top

Axe, use to get wood, and to break melons and pumpkins, how to make (For now) Wood planks in a right angle on either side of the top then like a pick, put sticks in the middle column

Reply from Deadlox THANK GOODNESS SOMEONE CARES ABOUT MINECRAFT HEALTH INSURANCE!

Reply from Aresesgirl No problem, if you get cobblestone then i'll tell you how to upgrade

**Sorry this one was so short, its just I couldn't think of anything to do in the "video" so plz tell me who the next chapter should be in the pov of**


	2. The Start for Adam

**Before I Start, I want to give a Shout out to Catalin, I was just going to start making the next chapter and I read your comment, I was like: "Hey sis, I like this girl she complimented my Fanfiction" and she was like "I don't care" she only cares about her music -_- .**

_Sky's POV_

*Asks his friend Ethan if he wants to give this MINECRAFT game a try with him*

"Yeah sure" Ethan Replies

"Just please Ethan don't scream" I say

Then we started a Lets Play;

"Hey guys Im here with-"

"ADAM IM HAVING A HEART ATTACK" Ethan screams

"What."

"Everything's blocks"

"Well don't scream about it"

"I DONT CARE!"

"HALP!" I Scream

"Adam... Im gonna go punch this tree."

"That's good" I give my Dorm Mate a Thumbs Up. "Im gonna look up how to make everything"

"Okay... Im going to try to refrain from Screaming..."

"Make wooden planks, press E, then put the Wood in the 1 Square of the 2x2 square"

"Okay, it made a bunch of Wooden Planks"

"Fill the Area with 4 planks"

"Crafting table?"

"Right click to place it i'll take care of everything else"

Ethan shouts "I WANT TO MAKE MORE STUFF!"

I say "Here... have a Pickaxe, go mine some cobble and coal"

_Deadlox's POV_

*Starts making a new Video*

"Hey guy's Ty here and im doing some more Minecraft Lets Play, Some girl named Aresesgirl told me how so make some stuff, lets make a Wooden Pickaxe, an Axe, an Sword, and an Spade. She told me to go mine. So lets Mine"

*Takes minecraftian into cave system*

"Might not want to go deep Because its Dark down there... Oh whats this?"

*Mines the coal ore Curiously, and enters inventory to inspect the newly discovered item*

"Coal. COOL! What do I do with it... Lets test something"

*Places one wood stick with coal on top, and makes Torches*

"Yes Light, LET THERE BE LIGHT" *Laughs*

"Ahhh Good times"

*Goes deeper into cave, and finds Iron Ore*

"Huh?" *Mines ore* "I-r-o-n o-r-e, cool"

*Goes deeper*

"Well I think I did pretty good, we'll continue mining next episode, Aresesgirl I need some help, Bye."

*Ends video, Titles it: ORE'S, Cool... 5 hours later*

Aresesgirl: Stone tools are the same as wood just change it from Wood planks to Cobblestone.

Iron Ingot: Burn the ore in a furnace(: Fill crafting table with cobble with nothing in middle) one coal in furnace= 8 of anything smelted, 8 coal= a stack of 64 smelted.

Then with iron you can upgrade tools again

With iron tools you can get Gold, (Worse tools (Durability wise) than wood) which can even mine itself, and Diamond, BEST TOOL EVEA

Deadlox: O.O o.o -.- o.o O.O

Aresesgirl: Cool

Deadlox: XD Lol

Aresesgirl: I Might as well PM you if we keep laughing at each other

Deadlox: What if I PM you first?

Aresesgirl: Too late

Deadlox: WHAT O.O

_To be Continued_

**fdsjgljlsd. Sorry just testing to see if Bold Turned on. Well-**

**Sky: Hey, Aresesgirl, Hey, Arese-**

**Me: WHAT!**

**Sky: Why did you pause in the middle of my LP?**

**Me: you mean your fake LP?**

**Sky: Yeah**

**Deadlox: Why don't me and Sky know each other in this?**

**Me: Ever heard of Plot?**

**Deadlox: No.**

**Me: Yes you have... *Walks off***

**Sorry about that**

**Ian: What?**

**IAN!**

**Ian: *Runs off***

**Well see ya... "GUYS IM GONNA-**

**Hadesiawesome *Sister on kong*: Sorry em em had to go. she told me to post these links:**

** forum/Doctor-Who-RP/137128/ (Doctor Who Forum)**

** forum/Minecraft-Mob-talker/136587/ (Friend GODOFTHEDRAGON's Forum)**

** forum/Minecraft-RP/136522/ (Minecraft Forum)**

** forum/Sims-Life/138012/ (Sims Life Forum)**


	3. The Start for Quinton(And Meet My Sis)

**Hey Guys... I are annoyed**

**Sky: Why?**

**Me: My sis went to manage stories in the middle of making a chapter so now I has to completely restart**

**Deadlox: THAT AWKWARD MOMENT WHERE YOU HATE YOUR SISTER**

**Hadesiawesome: I didn't mean to do tha-**

**Me: JSYK I do that to Sis**

**Hades: OKAY**

**Ian: Lol, Areses did you watch my Happy mod vid?**

**Me: Yes I commented now on to the story**

_Quinton's POV_

Hello Everybody Huskymudkipz **(Awkward moment where you put Huskymudfish)** Here Im Playing a Game Called MINECRAFT. I cant do anything in this game but sleep. I read the controls though *Smiles*. Im screwed *Laughs*

Okay lets get wood. *Click, Rapid Click, Gives up* OKAY NOTCH, HOW DO I DO THIS

A book drops from the sky. Called: How to play by:_** ARESESGIRL & THEGIRLNAMEDMISTIA**_

WHAT? *Reads the book*

_Dear Huskymudfish (Em Em, its mudkipz not mudfish),_

_ Sis I don't care, QUINTON... YOU NEED TO HOLD LEFT CLICK TO BREAK THY WOOD._

Okay?

_ DO NOT SPEAK WHILST THEE SPEAKS_

_(YOUR NOT A GOD EMEM)_

_I KNOW THOUST SISTER_

_(STOP TALKING WEIRD)_

_Fine... Well dude WE'RE IN TEH VID SIS!_

_(WHOOO...WAIT KITTY CATZ)_

_Soft kitty... Okay back to Business _

_(YOU NEED PLANKS)_

_Make planks by Placing Wood in Crafting table by pressing E _

_(THEN MAKE STICKS AND TOOLS)_

_Make crafting table by filling inven with planks, and make tools by... Sis :3_

_(WOOD STICKS STONE IRON GOLD And/or DIAMOND BUT THATS HARD TO GET)_

_Yes... Find out everything else in your own way..._

_(AND YOU NEED A HOUSE DONT FORGET THAT YOU NEED THAT TOO!)_

*Book ends*

Wow... Thanks?

_Sky's POV_

"Ethan **(Don't need to know how much I spell it Eathan) **I Need Cobblestone"

"FOR WHAT ADAM?"

*I squeal* "JUST A FURNACE DUDE"

*Book falls from the SKY*

"Ethan? A Book fell to me..."

"READ IT!"

Book Is called: _Stuff By Aresesgirl and THEGIRLNAMEDMISTIA_

_Dear Adam & Ethan,_

_SHUT THOUST SCREAMING UP_

_(REALLY EM EM AGAIN?)_

_Fine... BUT DUDE WE'RE IN TEH VID_

_(AGAIN?...APPLE PIE)_

_What? Well Back to Biz town_

_(BIZ TOWN IN THE HIZ HOUSE)_

_Spawn in some freaking cobble: Command is; /give SkythekidRS 64 3_

_(YA OR YA CAN MINE IT WHICH WOULD BE VERY BETTER THAN MY SIS' IDEA SO YEA MONKIEYS)_

_I remember we were sittin there by the water, you put your arm around me for the first time, You fell in love with the Careless mans Careful daughter you were the best thing that's ever been mine._

What?

_NO TALKING I WENT THROUGH THIS WITH QUINTON ALREADY_

_(STOP YELLING AT HIM HES JUST A STUPID LITTLE KID EM EM)_

_And we're older than him?_

_(NO BUT...DIAMONDS!)_

_TTYL_

_(SEE YA BUDDER BOY)_

*Book Ends*

"Budder boy?"

_Ty's POV_

_*_Starts Video*

Hey Guys, Deadlox here, I Found out more stuff. LETS CRAFT IN THE CAVE. *Makes crafting table, looks up and sees a tunnel from the top, and a book appears in my inventory* What?

_Dear Phones,_

_(HII DEADY)_

Deady?

_Ugh... ADAM QUINTON DO ALL YOU THREE SHARE A DIESESE?_

_(what do ya mean emmy?)__Deadlox, you have seen me comment, you have PMed with me, I ARE ARESESGIRL!__(Im HER OLDER SIS THEGIRLNAMEDMISTIA)__We actually has no info for you, cuz I pmed you all of it__(AWWWWWWWW)__So bye__(BYE DEADY!)_

*Book Ends*

Well that was odd. Is this Multi- Player or something?

**Hey, Guess what, Its Multi-Player :3**

See ya, Subscribe, Like, AND TELL ME WHAT THE BOOK WAS ABOUT

*Ends Video*

*Titles video: _Book from Heaven, or Hell?*_

**So my sis helped Say Hi**

**Hadesiawesome (THEGIRLNAMEDMISTIA): Tell us if you like me helping or not and I might help again! YAY**

**Sky: I Personally HATED IT**

**Sky: Just kidding**

**THEGIRLNAMEDMISTIA:SHUDD UPP BUDDER BOY**

**Deadlox: Deady?**

**THEGIRLNAMEDMISTIA:YUP BYE DEADY!**

**Me: If you wanna chat with us in this format PM me your Preferred nickname and what your like :3**


	4. The starts for Ian and Jerome

**Okay... I'm sorry 'bout that... I umm... was thinking about stuff, Yeah that's it!**

**Sky: That's not it**

**Me: Nope!**

**Husky: Whose coming this time**

**Me: Who do ya think?**

**Ian: ;D**

**Me: Oh guy's im just gonna get it over with and put 2 new guys so the real action can start :)**

**Fluffy: Rlly?**

**Me: JEROME I TOLD YOU NOT TO TALK YET!**

_Ian's... Pov_

Should I Record or not...

Yeah i'll record.

*Loads Minecraft, and Skype*

"Hey anyone who watches this, im Ssunndee, and im playing Minecraft!"

"Im pretty new all I know is the basics. Punching tree's"

*Punches tree's*

"this is gonna be a LONG game..."

_Fluffy's POV_

"Hey guy's im gonna be playing HUNGER GAMES. in Minecraft. Mitch, my buddy, was gonna be here but he couldn't make it. So im gonna be by myself"

*Runs out, not in*

"I just need to find a Chest and then im good."

*See's a chest* "YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

*Open's chest and there's mushroom stew, a golden boobplate, and a written book.*

"Well that's odd."

*Opens book and it says:*

_Dear Fluffy,_

Who's fluffy?

_SHUT UP!_

_(be nice Em Em or else)_

_If I wasn't usually nice I so wouldn't've helped you type that_

_(oh ok Emily, hi fluffy!)_

_so yeah, bye fluffy you'll know budder boy when you see him cuz he'll be saying 'YOU NEED BUDDER'_

_(bye fluffy I think you are soft)_

_Lol I keep smashing her hand on the keyboard..._

_Lol,_

_ Aresesgirl & (ThegirlnamedMistia=) )_

Well that was odd

*Video ends for a new part*

**Sky: Why don't we get parts in this one?**

**Me: Cuz fluffy's was long a bit... FINE I'LL ADD QUINTON MEETING ANNIE! In a new chapter.**

**Vengelf: Yay!**

**Thegirlnamedmistia: shes gonna make a random out of place chapter**

**Me: actually starting next chapter the story starts =) this was just a prologue, and im making the chapter after noon.**


End file.
